Descendant
by HakumeiRyuga
Summary: silahkan dibaca saja
1. Chapter 1

Magiland, merupakan dunia yang berisi orang-orang dengan kemampuan sihir. Ya sihir, kemampuan untuk melakukan sesuatu dluar nalar manusia, contoh kecilnya adalah menggerakkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya, atau menerbangkannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Dalam magiland sendiri, ada 5 negara besar yang menjalin aliansi demi menjaga magiland dari para penjahat yang akan memberikan keburukan pada dunia.

Karena itulah , setiap Negara, memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah akademi, guna melatih para penyihir muda agar mereka bisa siap mempertahankan Negara mereka dari ancaman musuh. Bicara soal akademi sihir, maka kita akan bicara mengenai konoha, kenapa? Karena, konoha merupakan desa dengan reputasi akademi sihir terbaik dari semua akademi di semua Negara. Ini bukan sekedar rumor belaka, akademi sihir konoha sendiri, dibangun oleh dua penyihir terkuat pada saat itu.

Yang pertama, berasal dari klan senju, hashirama senju, merupakan penyihir mahsyur yang mendapat julukan sebagai, 'god of heaven wizard' atau 'dewa penyihir surga', dengan sihir elemen air dan tanahnya yang mencapai tingkat tertinggi hingga menciptakan elemen baru, yaitu elemen kayu, bukan elemen kayu biasa, namun elemen kayu yang memiliki kemampuan untuk meyerap energy alam sekaligus energy musuh ketika terjerat.

Yang kedua, berasal dari klan uciha, madara uciha, penyihir jenius sekaligus sadis bagi musuhnya, hingga mendapat julukan, 'god of hell wizard' atau dewa penyihir neraka. Jika sihir hashirama adalah sihir untuk menciptakan dengan elemen kayunya, maka sihir madara adalah sihir penghancur, dengan sihir elemen api dan petir, serta 1 kemampuan lagi yang berhasil dia bangkitkan, kemampuan mata, atau doujutsu sharingan. Dengan mata itu, dia memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan diluar nalar seperti api hitam amaterasu, serta kemampuan untuk menciptakan sosok astral bernama susano'o.

Mereka berdua, merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, bersama dengan adik masing-masing, tobirama dan izuna. Mereka berempat mendirikan sebuah desa yang sekarang dikenal sebagai konoha. Kembali ke masa sekarang. Saat ini, konoha sedang melakukan persiapan untuk menyambut para penyihir muda yang akan menjadi siswa dan siswi di konoha akademi.

 **Ruang kepala sekolah**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, kepala sekolah konoha akademi, sekaligus pemimpin desa konoha. Meskipun sudah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun, namun jangan remehakn dia. Hiruzen merupakan salah satu murid Tobirama senju, kemampuannya dalam mengolah sihir serta pengetahuan yang luas tentang sihir membuatnya mendapat julukan 'Blaze monkey from the west' dan 'the professor'. Kemampuannya dalam sihir api yang dikatakan mampu merivali penyihir dari klan uciha, serta spirit beastnya, 'king enma' membuat para musuhnya harus berfikir 10 kali untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Hiruzen sedang memperhatikan sebuah data formulir seorang calon peserta pendaftar di akademi yang dia pimpin ini.

 **Nama : Kazeminari Naruto**

 **Tinggi badan : 165 cm**

 **Berat badan : 59 kg**

 **Sihir elemen : angin, petir**

 **Doujutsu : tidak terkategori**

 **Spirit beast : tidak terkategori**

 **Ayah : -**

 **Ibu : -**

 **Wali : -**

Hiruzen mengurut pangkal hidungnya, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang penyihir yang doujutsu dan spirit beastnya tidak terkategori, setaunya, sebelum calon siswa mendaftar, jenis sihir, doujutsu, serta spirit beastnya akan dideteksi terlebih dahulu, untuk mengkategorikan kelas mereka, jika lulus nanti, adapun jika tidak lulus, mereka bisa mendatar dengan jalur yang berbeda, namun tanpa harus melakukan tes lagi. 'kecuali' hiruzen membatin, "KARASU!" serunya, lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning, tercipta didepannya, setelah lingkaran itu menghilang, muncullah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rompi besi, serta topeng burung gagak, "selidiki anak ini", ujarnya menyerahkan data naruto pada pria didepannya. Setelah menerima kertas tersebut, ANBU tadi langsung menghilang dalam linkaran sihir yang sama ketika dia datang.

 **Lapangan akademi konoha**

Saat ini, lapangan konoha wizard akademi telah dipenuhi, oleh para calon siswa, jika dilihat kerumunan itu terbagi menjadi dua, yang satu diisi oleh para keturunan penyihir hebat, keturunan bangsawan, ataupun berasal dari kalangan atas lainnya, sedangkan kerumunan yang satu lagi, diisi oleh mereka yang berasal dari rakyat biasa. Sangat terlihat jelas atmosfir ketidaksukaan yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka yang berasal dari keluarga tinggi pada calon siswa yang berasal dari rakyat biasa.

Dibawah pohon, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan mata berwarna emas, yang tengah memperhatikan gerombolan yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, dia terlihat acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian, barulah dia beranjak dari psosisinya, ketika 'melihat' sang kepala sekolah sudah menuju ke podium.

Diatas podium, hiruzen sarutobi tidak langsung memulai pidatonya, namun mengedarkan pandangannya, pada para calon siswa dan siswi yang akan bersekolah di akademi yang dia pimpin. Tak lama, matanya terhenti, menatap seorang pemuda berambut silver dan bermata biru, mata hiruzen dan pemuda itu sempat beradu, kemudian saling mengalihkan tatapan.

"para calon murid konoha akademi, merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagiku, melihat kalian semua yang merupakan calon penerus, yang akan memegang kunci kelangsungan konoha akademi, sebagai satu dari lima wizard akademi. Aku berharap, kalian mampu membuktikan diri kalian sebagai orang yang mampu memegang nama sebagai seorang wizard di masa depan nanti. Seorang penyihir hebat, tidak dinilai dari seberapa banyak sihir yang dia kuasai, atau sehebat apa kekuatan sihir yang dia miliki, tapi terhadap apa dan siapa dia gunakan kekuatan sihirnya, karena itulah kalian akan dididik, hingga kalian mampu menjadi pedang tajam yang mampu mempertahankan bukan hanya diri kalian, namun juga martabat dan kehormatan, sebagai penyihir dari konoha." Hiruzen mengakhiri pidatonya, yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh semua yang mendengarkan.

Tak lama kemudian, posisi hiruzen digantikan oleh seorang pria dengan bekas luka melintang dihidungnya, "saya iruka umino, saya akan membacakan, 10 siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, dalam semua tes yang dilangsungkan beberapa hari yang lalu", sebagian orang sudah menduga siapa yang akan menduduki posisi pertama. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uciha Sasuke, prodigy dari klan uciha yang digadang-gadang merupakan penerus dari sang leluhur uciha madara.

Sasuke, merupakan putra kedua dri uciha fugaku dan uciha mikoto, serta adik dari pimpinan ANBU saat ini, uciha itachi. Dengan spirit beastnya, dewa badai **susano'o** , serta penguasaan pada elemen api dan petir, membuatnya sudah pasti menduduki puncak. Hanya saja, mereka semua akan dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mereka duga.

Iruka mulai membacakan, "peringkat 10 Shimura Sai, peringkat 9 Nagumo Haruya, peringkat 8 Suzuno Haruya, peringkat 7 Yamanaka Ino, peringkat 6 Hinata Hyuga, peringkat 5 Hyuga Neji, peringkat 4 Sabaku Gaara, peringkat 3 Nara Shikamaru, peringkat 2 Uciha Sasuke…" bagai tersambar petir, semua peserta membeku, seorang uciha sasuke berada di peringkat kedua?, siapa gerangan yang berhasil mengalahkan sang pangeran uciha yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang segudang itu?, "peringkat pertama Kazeminari Naruto" sekali lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut, akan menjadi sedikit wajar bagi mereka, jika yang menduduki peringkat pertama dan berhasil mengalahkan sasuke adalah seseorang yang juga berasal dari kalangan atas, tapi? Seorang yang entah dari mana, yang artinya berasal dari kalangan bawah, karena nama kazeminari tidak termasuk dalam klan apapun, berhasil menduduki posisi pertama? What the-.

Protes mulai berdatangan, mereka yang berasal dari kalangan atas mulai menyuarakan ketidak setujuan, seorang wanita berambut pink bahkan mengeluarkan kata yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan oleh mereka yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, "apa-apaan ini, ini pasti salah, bagaimana mungkin sampah seperti mereka berada di posisi pertama, pasti ada kecurangan, tidak mungkin, sampah seperti mereka selamanya akan selalu berada dibawah kami, mereka tercipta hanya untuk menjadi batu loncatan bagi kami" ucapnya, namun sebuah seruan dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik membungkamnya, "tapi kenyataannya, seorang sampah baru saja dinyatakan lebih baik darimu secara tidak langsung, gadis jalang" ucapan itu membuat hening semua yang ada disana, tatapan beralih pada pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon, dia melipat tangannya, sedangkan sebelah kakinya ikut menopang tubuhnya.

Semua orang kenal dia, penyihir dari klan namikaze, namikaze kurama, siswa senior di KWA, dan merupakan siswa terbaik yang pernah dimiliki akademi ini. Elemennya cahaya, salah satu elemen terlangka yang pernah ada didunia sihir. Dia merupakan orang yang sangat tidak menyukai ketidak adilan, awalnya diskriminasi di KWA sangatlah kental. Mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas, seakan memiliki wewenang istimewa untuk menyiksa ataupun memprebudak mereka yang berasal dari kalangan bawah, namun ketika kurama bergabung dan menjadi siswa di KWA, diskriminasi berkurang, meski masih sering terjadi.

Mata ruby kurama menatap tajam sakura, yang tadi menyuarakan 'pendapatnya', yang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu berjengit, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pemuda berambut silver, berjalan menuju pemuda itu lalu beridiri tepat didepannya, "kazeminari naruto…", pemuda yang dimaksud membuka matanya, kemudian kedua mata berbeda warna itu beradu, tak lama kemudian, energy sihir meledak keluar dari keduanya, energy berwarna kuning keemasan keluar dari kurama, sedangkan energy putih kebiruan keluar dari naruto, kedua energy itu membuat gempa yang lumayan besar, mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan memadai bahkan pingsan, sakura sendiri yang sempat menghina naruto, kini berkeringat dingin, tidak menyangka, bahwa pemuda yang dihinanya tadi secara tidak langsung ternyata memiliki kekuata seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, energy itu berhenti, kurama dan naruto masih saling menatap, tak lama kemudian suara kekehan kecil menghiasi keduanya, "kau tidak berubah sama sekali", kurama berucap, "harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, 4 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi perkembanganmu hanya segini?" ucap naruto dengan nada dibuat-dibuat, yang mengundang kekehan dari kurama.

Setelah kejadian 'tak disengaja' itu, kini para siswa yang sudah dipastikan lolos, tengah berkumpul diruang aula, mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman, dikelas mana mereka akan ditempatkan. Sebagian sudah memastikan dimana mereka akan ditempatkan, utamanya mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas alias bangsawan. Untuk yang menempati posisi 10 besar, mereka akan ditempatkan di kelas khusus, mengingat kemampuan mereka yang dianggap sebagai yang terbaik di angkatan mereka.

Naruto sendiri masih dalam posisi tidak perduli dimana dia akan ditempatkan, dimanapun dia berada itu bukan masalah, selama dia bisa lulus dari sini, lalu mencari 'orang itu' maka dia tidak masalah. Setelah mendengar pengumuman, dan mendapati bahwa dia akan sekelas dengan 9 anak bangsawan yang kemungkinan semuanya menyebalkan. Mengetahui hal itu dia hanya mampu menghela nafas.

 **SKIP TOMORROW**

Hari ini, para pelajar akan memulai debut mereka sebagai siswa di KWA, well mari kita lihat ke pelaku utama kita. Saat ini naruto tengah bersiap, dia menggunakan dalaman berupa kaos berwarna putih, lalu untuk bagian luar dia menggunakan blazer KWA berwarna hitam dengan garus berwarna emas dibagian lengan serta bawah ketiak hingga ke pinggang, blazer yang dia kenakan mencapai pinggangnya.

Setelah siap, dia berjalan menuju ke akademi, sepanjang jalan, dia mendapat beberapa delikan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, bukan karena tatapan membunuh, melainkan tatapan ingin menerkam yang dilancarkan oleh beberapa wanita yang melihatnya. Karena tidak tahan dia berbelok ke gang sempit lalu menghilang disertai beberapa cipratan petir berwarna keemasan.

Konoha Wizard Akademi sudah terlihat didepan mata, naruto melangkah masuk melewati gerbang, namun baru selangkah dia menginjakkan kaki,

 **Fire Elemen : Atomic Flare**

Sebuah bola api raksasa menerjangnya bersiap memanggangnya, tidak ingin terpanggang, dia juga memutuskan menggunakan kemampuannya

 **Wind Elemen : Blizzard**

Sebuah seringai arogan, terpasang diwajah pelaku yang ingin memanggang naruto, 'bodoh, menggunakan elemen angin untuk melawan elemen api, huh ak-' lamunannya terhenti ketika melihat bola pi raksasanya perlahan berubah menjadi butiran es kecil yang terurai menjadi udara, membuatnya tercengang, "memang benar elemen angin tidak akan menang jika melawan elemen api sebesar itu, tapi jika memiliki tingkat pengontrolan energy yang tinggi, maka aku dapat membuat angin yang kukeluarkan menyatu dengan uap air lalu menggabungkannya, hingga aku dapat menghasilkan butiran es dari angin dingin yang kukeluarkan, seharusnya kau tau hal sesimpel itu, Nagumo-san" seorang pria berambut merah menyala, keluar dari balik pohon dengan tampang kesal menghiasi wajahnya, "hheh, jangan sombong hanya karena kau berhasil menahan satu seranganku, serangga", naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman ringan dan ejekan yang tepat menusuk hati, "sanggahan dari orang yang tidak bisa menerima kegagalan" ucapnya.

Dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat darah tinggi nagumo nyaris naik, jika saja sasuke dan 7 orang lainnya yang masuk sebagai 10 terbaik tidak menahannya, "ada apa ini haruya" sasuke memanggil, "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mengajarkan seekor serangga agar menyadari tempatnya yang seharusnya" dan ucapan itu membuat semua yang ada dibelakang sasuke menyeringai mengejek mengira bahwa haruya berhasil melukai naruto.

Naruto yang melihat mereka semua berbalik dengan niat untuk masuk kelas, namun sebuah seruan kembali menghentikannya, "hei, mau kemana kau"wanita berambut gulali pink, menghentikannya, "mau ke kelas, memangya kenapa?", ucapan itu membuat sakura mengernyit, "kenapa kau bilang?, berani sekali kau mengacuhkan uciha sasuke-sama ketika dia ada didepanmu, berlutut dan minta maaflah, lalu bergabung dengan kami" naruto menunduk, hingga rambutnya menghalangi matanya, "kenapa aku harus melakukan itu", sakura langsung memasang wajah meremehkan, "karena sasuke-sama adalah prodigy sekaligus pewaris klan uciha, dan karena sasuke-sama adalah penyihir terhebat di akademi ini"ucapnya dengan penuh rasa arogan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendongak, namun mata beriris emas itu, kini menatap dengan dingin membuat sasuke dan kawan-kawan berjengit, bahkan sakura melangkah mundur, disertai dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur keras didahinya, "kita punya nilai-nilai tentang rasa hormat yang berbeda, haruno-san, uciha-san bagiku, rasa hormat tidak diberikan berdasarkan garis keturunan maupun pangkat, tapi diberikan berdasarkan sifat dan tongkah laku dan kalian, sama sekali tidak berhak mendapatkan rasa hormat dariku, jika itu yang ingin kalian tuntut" usai mengucapkan itu dia berbalik namun sebuah balok es mengurungnya hingga dada, "dasar brengsek, berani sekali kau menghina kami semua dengan ucapanmu itu, kau kira kau siapa, apa kau sebegitu butanya hingga tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ji-" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya

 **BBBLLLLAAAARRRRRR**

Balok es yang mengurung naruto hancur berkeping-keping, "sekali lagi kuingatkan, aku tidak akan memberi hormat hanya karena kalian anak bangsawan atau pewaris sebuah klan….." sebuah energy putih kebiruan melecut-lecut bagaikan kilat disekitar tubuh naruto, "….jika kalian mengganggu atau melakukan hal sepert ini lagi…" dia menggantung ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja di sekililing sasuke dan kawan-kawan puluhan tombak yang tercipta dari angin dan petir bersiap menusuk mereka semua, "akan kupastikan, kedua orang tua kalian harus memilih pewaris yang baru setelah mengubur kalian dalam keadaan tubuh terpotong-potong" ancamnya, yang dijawab dengan tatapan takut oleh semuanya, kecuali sasuke tentunya.

 **T B C**

 **Well, hello guys, ini fanfic saya yang ketiga dan yang terbaru, saya berharap apa yang saya tulis ini, bisa menghibur semuanya, dan ow, tentang fic dunia, akan saya hapus dan saya gantikan dengan yang baru namun masih dxd, maaf bagi yang kecewa tapi saya rasa fic itu sudah keterlaluan sekali diluar nalarnya, narutonya juga terlalu over, karena itu akan saya hapus dang anti yang baru, dan bagi reader yang mau saya kasih adegan lemon, maaf lebih baik bikin aja sendiri, lagipula, anda terlihat seperti seorang maniak sex daripada pembaca, jadi daripada nungguin saya bikin scene lemon, lebih baik cari fic lemon yang lain karen saya nggak akan masukin yang begituan.**

 **HAKUMEIRYUGA OUT**

 **CIAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya di Descendant :

Balok es yang mengurung naruto hancur berkeping-keping, "sekali lagi kuingatkan, aku tidak akan memberi hormat hanya karena kalian anak bangsawan atau pewaris sebuah klan….." sebuah energy putih kebiruan melecut-lecut bagaikan kilat disekitar tubuh naruto, "….jika kalian mengganggu atau melakukan hal sepert ini lagi…" dia menggantung ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja di sekililing sasuke dan kawan-kawan puluhan tombak yang tercipta dari angin dan petir bersiap menusuk mereka semua, "akan kupastikan, kedua orang tua kalian harus memilih pewaris yang baru setelah mengubur kalian dalam keadaan tubuh terpotong-potong" ancamnya, yang dijawab dengan tatapan takut oleh semuanya, kecuali sasuke tentunya.

 **SUMMARY :**

Dunia terbagi menjadi beberapa dimensi, salah satunya dimensi yang dihuni para penyihir dengan spirit beast mereka, namun ada dimensi yang sihuni oleh makhluk jahat yang berniat menghancrkan dunia, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Mari baca bersama langsung dari T K P

 **DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

…..

…..

….

…..

…

….

..

.

ANSWER REVIEW :

DAMARWULAN : bisa diatur

The ereaser : bodo amat

Agoes : thank you

Uzumaki maelstrom : waoke

….

"Sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun dunia ini tercipta, dalam kurung waktu itu sudah banyak yang terjadi. Diantaranya perang yang menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia. Para manusia yang dianugrahi kekuatan lebih besar dinamai penyihir. Para penyihir ini dibagi menjadi tiga golongan, holy wizard, penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk kebaikan, hell wizard, penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka sesuka dan semau mereka, kebanyakan pada kejahatan, dan gray witch, mereka netral, mereka tidak jahat, namun mereka juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Mereka menyerang siapapun yang mereka anggap musuh, baik itu hell wizard, maupun holy wizard."

Itulah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Kurenai Yuhi, guru wizard history di KWA, guru dengan elemen yang cukup langka ini-elemen fikiran- adalah istri dari Asuma Sarutobi, guru petarung dan pertahanan diri yang memiliki elemen api dan angin yang kuat mendekati sang ayah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Di KWA, rangking penyihir dilihat dari elemen apa yang dia kuasai, berapa elemen yang dia kuasai serta seberapa kuat dia mengendalikan elemennya, dan juga selain factor diatas, ada juga satu factor yang menentukan rangking seorang penyihir, yakni Spirit Beastnya. Spirit Beast sendiri adalah roh yang mendiami tubuh seorang penyihir. Spirit beast terbagi menjadi dua, yakni spirit beast terkontrak, adalah spirit beast yang menjalin kontrak dengan penyihirnya, serta spirit beast yang lahir bersama penyihirnya. Mereka yang terlahir dengan Spirit Beast yang sudah ada dalam tubuhnya, disebut guardian, guardian ini hanya ada Sembilan. Mengapa demikian?, karena holy spirit beast sendiri-spirit beast yang lahir beserta dengan si penyihir- hanya ada Sembilan.

Pertama, Nemean, holy beast yang dulunya penjaga gunung nemean yunani didaerah Olympus, singa yang konon kulitnya tidak bisa ditembus dengan senjata apapun. Dikatakan, singa ini dicekik sampai mati oleh Hercules, manusia setengah dewa, anak dari Zeus dan seorang manusia. Ketika mati, dia diubah menjadi susunan rasi bintang oleh hera, istri zeus. Lalu diubah kembali menjadi holy spirit beast oleh Hercules, guna menjaga dunia yang dia tinggalkan lewat manusia yang dipilih oleh para dewa.

Kedua, Matatabi, holy beast dengan kekuatan api ungu mematikan. Dulunya merupakan salah satu dari Sembilan biju di Kyoto, yang menjaga pintu masuk menuju dunia perbatasan antara kematian dan kehidupan. Dia menjadi holy beast karena kesalahan yang dia lakukan dengan membiarkan sebuah jiwa yang seharusnya lanjut ke alam kematian, bebas dan keluar kedunia membuat kekacauan.

Ketiga, seekor anjing berkepala 3, Cerberus. Adalah anjing penjaga neraka, sekaligus peliharaan hades-dulu-. Dia menjadi holy beast karena kenginannya sendiri yang dikabulkan oleh hades. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya, dia menjawab, "karena daripada setiap saat aku melihat roh-roh jelek masuk ke pintu neraka, lebih baik aku melihat bokong wanita cantik diluar sana" dan alasan itu sukses membuat zeus dan hades menganga, mendengar alasan absurd dari anjing yang katanya sangat menyeramkan itu. Entah apa alasan hades mengabulkan permintaannya.

Keempat, Obelisk. Holy beast yang dulunya adalah salah satu dari tiga dewa ilusi mesir. Berwujud seperti prajurit berwajah menyeramkan dengan tubuh berwarna biru serta bersayap empat(bayangin aja obelisk the tormentor yugioh, cuman sayapnya 4). Ada satu hal yang membuat holy beast ini berbeda, karena dia merupakan salah satu dari tiga perwujudan dewa makanya, meski dia sudah berada dalam tubuh guardiannya, dia bisa saja keluar sesuai keinginannya, dan mencari master baru. Terhitung sudah ada empat generasi yang seharusnya menjadi guardian obelisk, namun tiga diantaranya tewas karena obelisk tidak menyukai mereka lalu keluar seenaknya hingga membunuh mereka, sedangkan yang ke empat, menghilang tanpa jejak. Ketika obelisk ditangkap-lebih tepatnya sengaja agar ditangkap- dan ditanyai perihal itu, dia hanya menjawab, "aku tidak tau, tidak peduli, tidak mau tau, dan tidak mau perduli". Hingga saat ini, obelisk masih bebas, tidak ada yang tau keberadaannya.

Kelima, seekor serigala berekor lima, dikenal dengan nama termasuk yokai dan berekor lima, tenrou tidak termasuk dalam kategori bijuu. Awalnya memang dia menjadi kandidat pengganti kokuo sang bijuu ekor lima, tapi ketika akan dinobatkan sebagai salah satu dari Sembilan binatang berekor itu, dia menolak dengan alasan dia tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar tersebut. Tenrou merupakan holy beast berhati lembut, namun akan berubah menjadi mengerikan dan haus darah ketika bulan merah, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah seekor serigala, jadi dia akan tetap mengikuti instingnya ketika bulan purnama muncul, apalagi bulan merah.

Keenam, seekor naga hitam dengan puluhan mata merah disekujur tubuhnya, bernama gandora. Naga ini bersayap 6, dengan kekuatan api crimson luar biasa. Dikatakan api crimson ini, sama panasnya dengan api hitam milik dewi amaterasu. Gandora merupakan holy beast yang paling temperamental, namun meski begitu dia sangatlah baik hati. Dia sangat cepat marah, ketika dia marah, mata merah disekujur tubuhnya akan terbuka lalu mengeluarkan laser yang menghancurkan sekitarnya, apapun itu. Karena itulah dia selalu melakukan meditasi dalam tubuh guardiannya, guna mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak membunuh apapun yang ada disekitarnya. (wujudnya gandora bisa dilihat di anime yugioh duel monster, kartunya yugi, waktu lawan mailk dan atem, gandora the dragon destruction).

Ketujuh, seekor kumbang bersayap enam dengan satu ekor. Wajahnya seperti ditutupi sebuah topeng besi. Namanya lucky seven choumei, choumei jua termasuk dalam kategori bijuu. Choumei pada awalnya adalah seekor ulat yang terjebak dalam kepompong dan tidak bisa berubah jadi kupu-kupu. Namun karena doanya yang senantiasa dia panjatkan, para dewa akhirnya membangkitkannya dalam wujud yang lebih baik dan lebih kuat.

Kedelapan, seekor kera merah dengan ekor lava berjumlah delapan, bernama son goku. Kera ini awalnya adalah seorang pembunuh yang sekarat namun punya kemauan kuat untuk bertobat. Diakhir hidupnya, tobatnya diterima dan diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri serta membantu partnernya nanti. Karena hal inilah dia memiliki keistimewaan untuk merubah dirinya dalam bentuk manusia, yakni pria tua berambut dan berjenggot merah menyala.(roshi)

Yang terakhir sekaligus yang terkuat, seekor burung yang sekujur tubuhnya terbuat dari emas, seakan-akan dia adalah patung burung emas raksasa. Memiliki Sepuluh sayap emas raksasa, serta mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi api yang jauh lebuh panas dari api crimson gandora maupun api hitam amaterasu. Dikatakan, bahwa dia adalah seekor burung abadi, phoenix, yang mampu menghanguskan semua yang ada dibumi ini, termasuk para dewa. Masih belum diketahui pasti, apa nama holy spirit beast ini, serta dimana dia berada,namun ada rumor yang mengatakan, dia sedang tertidur dalam tubuh seorang anak yang dikatakan sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang dimaksud oleh satu dari tiga wizard sage, the frog master jiraiya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Kelas telah usai, dan para siswa KWA diberi waktu untuk beristirahat, sekitar 1 jam, mengapa sangat lama?, itu karena KWA menerapkan kurikulum belajar hingga pukul empat sore, yang dilanjutkan dengan beberapa kegiatan klub. Mungkin ada yang berfikir, bahwa magiland itu, merupakan dunia fantasy yang berlatar kuno, namun sebenarnya, magiland adalah sebuah pulau tersembunyi yang dilindungi kekkai super kuat, yang dibuat oleh kelima kage dari setiap desa. Pulau ini terletak ditengah-tengah sgitiga Bermuda, dimana semua kejadian abnormal mengenai medan elegtromagnetik terjadi.

Oke lanjut, saat ini, terjadi sedikit-besar- keributan, di halaman KWA, yang terlihat, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam tengah menjadi sasaran pembulian enam orang gadis cantik, salah satunya adalah hinata hyuga, "to-to-tolong hen-tikan, ak-u tidak a-kan mengulanginya lagi…" mohon gadis itu, sedangkan hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya menteringai meremehkan, "kau fikir dengan minta maaf bisa menghilangkan noda coklat di baju kesayanganku ini?", pada dasarnya, para siswa dan siswi di KWA tidak diizinkan mengenakan pakaian selain pakaian formal mereka, namun para siswa dan siswi yang masuk dalam kategori sepuluh besar penyihir dengan nilai tertinggi, memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri.

Berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk memgistirahatkan tubuhnya, naruto mendengar ada keributan dihalaman, melihat seorang gadis dengan emblem C di bagian dada kiri blazernya tengah menjadi sasaran injak-pukul-ludah wanita lain yang dia kenal sebagai hinata, membuatnya geram, sementara itu, hinata yang berniat menginjak kepala gadis yang entah kapan pingsan itu, tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika sesuatu yang agak transparan melilit kakinya, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, lalu gadis yang ada dibawahnya tiba-tiba saja melayang, dan bergerak menuju koridor, yang dilihat hinata, sudah ada naruto yang menunggu disana.

Hal itu, membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan, benda transparan tadi adalah udara, dan yang menghentikannya adalah pemuda berambut silver itu. Ketka gadis itu sudah berada dalam gendongan naruto, dan udara di kaki hinata menghilang, hinata langsung, mendelik tidak suka, "ow lihat, sang pangeran sampah menyelamatkan gadis sampah jal*ng, benar-benar serasi sekali" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, yang pada akhir kalimatnya, disertai dengan gelak tawa mengejek dari empat gadis lain yang bersama hinata.

Mendengar hal itu tidak membuat naruto marah ataupun kesal, dia hanya memandang hinata datar dan berucap, "terima kasih pujiannya, nona tukang sampah, kulihat kau tadi mengatakan akan membereskan gadis sampah ini, maka aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau adalah tukang sampah, aku tidak menyangka, kalau pewaris dari klan hyuga secantik dirimu, mengerjakan pekerjaan seorang pelayan" hal itu diucapkan naruto dengan nada datar, membuat hinata mengeratkan tangannya, dan menggertakkan giginya.

Sebelum sempat membalas, naruto sudah hilang dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat hinata semakin geram. Naruto sendiri saat ini tengah berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan sang gadis yang baru saja dia selamatkan tadi, dia berjalan dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkan gadis dalam gendongannya itu. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, naruto membaringkan gadis itu diatas ranjang, ketika akn pergi, sang gadis terbangun dan membuka matanya, membuat naruo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Gadis itu sendiri, terkejut ketika melihat naruto berada disampingnya, "bagaimana perasanmu nona" Tanya naruto, membuat si gadis sedikit memerah akibat wajah tampan pemuda bermata emas itu, "ak-u ba-ik-baik saja", naruto yang mendengarnya bernafas lega, "syukurlah kalau begitu, kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu dan kenapa hinata melakuakn hal tadi padamu".

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan naruto sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, "aki-chan!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam masuk dengan terburu-buru ke ruang kesehatan dan langsung menubruk naruto hingga jatuh, "aki-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan?, bagian mana yang sakit, apa harus aku panggilkan dokter?, sia-" sebeleum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto sudah memotong duluan, "enerjik seperti biasa" pria tadi menoleh, terkejut melihat siapa yang ada didepannya, "NARUTO-!" sebelum menyelesaikan teriakannya, naruto sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebuah bakpao yang entah dari mana, "kita ada di akademi tadakuni, kecilkan suaramu, lagipula ada seorang wanita yang mencoba istirahat disini….." naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita tadi, "siapa namamu nona, dan apa hubunganmu dengan orang ini" katanya sambil menunjuk tadakuni dengan ibu jarinya.

Gadis yang terbaring tadi kini duduk, berniat menjawab pertanyaan naruto, namun didhului oleh tadakuni, "namanya akimoto kureno, dan dia pacarku" ucapnya percaya diri. Naruto yang mendengarnya cengo berat, "kau pacarnya? Pacar makhluk tidak jelas ini? Apa kau menderita rabun nona?" gadis bernama akimoto itu memerah, mendengar ucapan naruto, yang tak lama kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tadakuni sendiri sedang menyuarakan protes karena dipanggil makhluk tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah kondisi akimoto membaik, dia diantar ke kamarnya oleh tadakuni dan naruto. Dalam perjalanan dari kamar akimoto, naruto memasang wajah serius, begitu juga dengan tadakuni, seprtinya mereka tengah membahas sesuatu yang sangat amat penting, "jadi… bagaimana, kau berhasil?" katanya, "aahh, meski begitu, 'dia' masih belum mau mempercayai orang lain, dan lagi, 'si hitam' katanya sudah mulai bergerak, entah kapan dia akan sampai di 'dunia' ini" mereka berdua terlihat berfikir keras, sampai akhirnya, naruto dan tadakuni berhenti mendadak, "tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain, yamanaka-san" ucap tadakuni, disertai dengan sedikit aura hijau tua mensaturasi udara, membuat ino-yang menguping tadi- sedikit berkeringat dingin.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, ino langsung saja berbalik dan meninggalakn tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir berlogo klan yamanaka, membuat naruto dan tadakuni menghela nafas lelah. Sementara itu, ino muncul di kamarnya yang sudah dihadiri oleh sakura dan hinata, "jadi bagaimana ino" hinata bertanya dengan nada antusias, "aku tidak bisa, mereka dengan mudah merasakan keberadaanku, meski aku sudah menutupi diri dengan sihir kamuflase rangking-B yang menghabiskan setengah mana mlikku, dan sialnya lagi, aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran mereka, ada sesuatu yang mencegahku untuk masuk ke pikiran mereka" ucap ino.

Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau membuat sakura dan hinata menggeram kesal, sasuke akan marah jika mendengar hal ini. Alasan kenapa sasuke memerintahkan sakura hinata dan ino untuk memata-matai naruto adalah, untuk mencari tau, siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang dari kalangan rakyat biasa, tanpa memiliki darah bangsawan, memiliki sihir elemen petir dan angin sehebat itu, hingga mampu menciptakan 'elements art' tanpa lingkaran sihir atau mantra, bahkan sasuke sekalipun masih harus menggunakan lingkaran sihir atau mantra, meski untuk melakukan sihir paling lemah miliknya.

Sasuke bilang, kemampuan seperti itu, katanya hanya dimiliki oelh penyihir Rank-A keatas. Karena itulah, sasuke sangat ingin naruto bergabung dengan mereka, agar sasuke bisa memerintah naruto untuk mengajarkannya kemampuan itu, tapi naruto sudah memberi mereka ultimatum pada hari itu, untuk tidak mengganggu pemuda bermabut silver itu lagi, dan mereka sadar kalau itu bukanlah ancaman melainkan sebuah peringatan. Sasuke yang mendengar laporan sakura serta hinata dan ino, menutup mata, sebelumnya dia tidak harus melakukan hal seperti memata-matai orang guna memaksa orang itu untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari uciha fugaku ketua klan penyihir uciha, serta uciha mikoto, pemilik salah satu sihir langka, sihir darah. Memang benar sihir ini tidak masuk dalam sihir elemen, tapi ada alasan tersendiri kenapa disebut sihir langka. Sihir ini memungkinkan mikoto menciptakan, mengendalikan, dan menghancurkan, bukan hanya darah, namun segala sesuatu yang didalamnya terdapat kandungan penyusun zat merah dalam tubuh manusia itu, seperti zat besi contohnya. Karena hal inilah yang menyebabkan sasuke bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia mau, bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sasuke adalah reinkarnasi uciha madara karena telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan terkutuk sharingan hingga ke tahapan magekyou sharingan, bahkan berhasil membangkitkan amaterasu, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicapai bahkan oleh ayahnya dan kakaknya yang ketua ANBU saat ini. Kekuatan itu bangkit ketika sasuke masih bayi, ketika dia baru saja menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya, sasuke telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi madara, yakni sharingan yang langsung berada pada tahap tiga tomoe serta tubuhnya yang dikelilingi api berwarna hitam.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang berharga diri tinggi, merasa harga dirinya tercoreng ketika naruto mengancamnya dengan sihirnya tempo hari. Dan hal yang semakin membuatnya marah adalah, ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam dan mematung ketika naruto mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Karena itulah dia memerintahkan sakura, hinata dan ino, yang notabenenya sangat menyukai dirinya untuk memata-matai naruto, untuk mengetahui kelemahan pemuda silver itu, agar dapat memaksanya bergabung serta mengajari sasuke tentang melakuakn sihir tanpa mantra ataupun lingkaran sihir, meskipun gagal total.'tidak ada jala lain, aku sendiri yang akan menemuinya, aku adalah uciha, dan seorang uciha akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, meski itu adalah isi dunia sekalipun.' Batinnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang dikantin bersama dengan tadakuni, mereka makan sambil berbincang ringan, namn entah kenapa naruto merasakan, bahwa sebentar lagi acara makannya akan terganggu. Dan benar saja, sebuah pekikan kecil terdengan dari arah luar kantin, ketika naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, dia melihat sasuke dan delapan orang lainnya yang duia kenali sebagai orang-orang yang menduduki 10 peringkat teratas selain dirinya, sedang berjalan kearahnya, tadakuni yang melihat itu mengerti, dan langsung saja pergi dari kantin.

Sasuke dkk, yang sudah tiba dikantin langsung menemukan naruto tengah duduk sambil makan ramen, dia mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjru kantin, dan ajaibnya, seluruh penghuni kantin selain naruto dan penjaga kantin, langsung pergi melihat sasuke dating. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak peduli, yang penting dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan ramennya. Melihat naruto tidak beranjak membuat sasuke sedikit geram, namun berhasil disembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya. Berjalan kearah meja naruto dan langsung duduk, sementara 8 orang lainnya duduk dimeja yang lain, tidak ingin menggangu sang pangeran uciha.

Beberapa menit dilanda keheningan, naruto memulai pembicaraan, "apa maumu", mendengar itu sasuke menjawab, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" dengan nada datar dan dibumbui sedikit nada intimidasi, berusaha menciutkan nyali pemuda beriris emas dihadapannya, "dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya" dengan nada yang tak kalah datar naruto menjawab, membuat beberapa teman-teman sasuke naik darah meski masih bisa ditahan. Sasuke kembali menjawab, "karena aku adalah uciha, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menlak perintahku", naruto yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, "hhh, maaf tuan uciha, aku tinggal dihutan jadi tidak kenal dengan nama belakangmu, lagipula bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak menerima perintah hanya karena kau adalah anak dari klan terhormat", pernyataan itu membuat sasuke semakin geram, "kalau begitu akan kuajari kau, kenapa kau harus tunduk pada uciha, aku menantangmu dalam 'spirit battle'" naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai, "hooo, dan apa alasannya sehingga aku harus menerima tantanganmu itu", sasuke juga menyeringai, "jika kau menang, maka aku akan mengabulkan semua yang kau inginkan, tapi jika kau kalah, sebaliknya kau juga harus mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan, bagaimana?" naruto mulai tertarik, lagipula sudah beberapa tahun, dia tidak menerima tantangan, jadi sepertinya 'ini akan menarik' batinnya."baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, silahkan tentunkan kapan dan dimana" tantangnya, "battle field nomor 7, tengah hari ini" jawabnya, yang dijawab dengan 'setuju' oleh naruto.

 **SKIP TENGAH HARI**

Waktu yang ditentukan sudah tiba, battle field nomor 7 sudah ramai, mendengar akan ada pertarungan antara peringkat nomor satu dan dua dari 10 peringkat tertinggi saat ujian masuk. Naruto dan sasuke sudah berada di arena. Dalam pertandingan kali ini, buka hanya para murid yang menonton, tapi juga para guru, bahkan kepala sekolah hiruzen sarutobi, menyempatkan hadir didampingi oleh tiga orang, yang sepertinya the wizard sage, melihat ciri-cirinya, pria disebelah kanan hiruzen, berambut putih dengan cat merah dibawah kedua matanya, menggunakan jubah putih dengan kanji "minyak" di punggung dan di dada sebelah kiri jubahnya, sang toad wizard Jiraiya, yang kedua disebelah kiri Jiraiya, seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan mata seprti ular berambut hitam lurus, mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan kanji, "ular" didada dan punggungnya, the snake wizard Orochimaru, disamping kiri Hiruzen satu-satunya wanita, berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna kuning, serta sesuatu seperti tato berbentuk belah ketupat didahinya, mengenakan jubah putih, dengan kanji 'siput' didada dan punggungnya, oh dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang berukuran jumbo.

Sementara diarena, wasit sudah memasuki arena, "pertarungan ini entah kenapa disetujui oleh kepala sekolah sebagai pertarungan resmi, karen itu aturan yang akan kita gunakan adalah aturan, battle royal, namund engan satu syarat, tidak boleh membunuh. Bagi yang menyerah, pingsan, atau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan, dianggap kalah, ada pertanyaan?" tidak ada sahutan dar keduanya, "baiklah, kalau begitu, bersiap" naruto dan sasuke mengatakan satu kata yang sama dengan cukup nyaring, "battle mode on", tiba-tiba saja, layar visual trasnparan muncul dihadapan keduanya, memperlihatkan status masing-masing.

Wasit kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "battle dimension, dimension one, open" arena langsung berubah menjadi padang pasir namun dengan langit berwarna merah dan tidak ada hawa panas sama sekali.

" **BATTLE! START!"**

 **T B C**

 **Hallo, kembali lagi dengan saya, yang dating membawa cerita lanjutan dari yang pertama, silahkan membaca saja yahhhhh**


	3. Chapter 3

haihaihaihai, saya kembali dengan remake chapter ini, saya nggak akan bilang banyak-karena nanti maikn tambah ngamuk, yang pasti selamat membaca saja...

Sebelumnya

Wasit kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "battle dimension, dimension one, open" arena langsung berubah menjadi padang pasir namun dengan langit berwarna merah dan tidak ada hawa panas sama sekali.

" **BATTLE! START!"**

 **SUMMARY :**

Dunia terbagi menjadi beberapa dimensi, salah satunya dimensi yang dihuni para penyihir dengan spirit beast mereka, namun ada dimensi yang sihuni oleh makhluk jahat yang berniat menghancrkan dunia, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Mari baca bersama langsung dari T K P

 **DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

…..

…..

….

…..

…

….

..

.

" **BATTLE! START!"**

Sasuke menyerang pertama kali, merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, mengucapkan mantra dan melepaskan sihirnya

 **Fire Element : Fire Bullets**

Peluru-peluru api meluncur kencang, bersiap melubangi tubuh naruto, tidak ingin terpanggang, naruto juga menyiapkan jurusnya, mengacungkan keempat jari tangannya, dia langsung melesat menuju puluhan peluru-peluru api yang bersiap melubangi tubuhnya

 **BBBLLLAAAARRRRRRR**

Asap mengepul, menghalangi pandangan penonton dan sasuke yang sedang tersenyum senang bin menyebalkan, namun itu tak lama, ketika asap mereda, naruto masih berdiri dengan wajah datar nan dingin, namun entah sejak kapan jaraknya dan naruto berkurang drastis. Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Saya juga penasaran, mari kita lihat.

 **Slow Motion On**

Lima peluru api pertama berjarak kurang dari 30cm dari tubuh naruto, dengan cepat dia melakukan gerakan memotong dari atas kebawah, membelah dua 3 peluru api dengan jarak paling dekat, lalu dengan gerakan memotong mendatar, dia memotong 2 peluru api yang lainnya. Setelah lima peluru api tadi menghilang, muncul 7 peluru api yang lain, peluru api itu cepat, namun naruto lebih cepat, melakukan gerakan salto dia memotong 4 peluru api dari atas, dan 3 peluru api lainnya dipotong dengan tangan kiri yang tergantung bebas.

Kembali melesat, kini ada lebih dari 20 rentetan peluru api yang menuju kearahnya, melompat keatas dengan kepala berada dibawah, naruto melakukan gerakan berputar 360 derajat dengan posisi itu, memotong peluru-peluru api tersebut dengan cepat. (kayak kirito waktu nebas sihir di dungeon ALO ituloh, bedanya naruto nggak pake pedang, dan yang ditebas semuanya sihir api)

 **Slow Motion Off**

Sasuke melotot tidak percaya, tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, begitu juga penonton, mereka yang tidak punya cukup kemampuan ataupun doujutsu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, hanya mampu menyimpulkan bahwa naruto berhasil menghindari rentetan peluru api yang dilancarkan sasuke. Beda dengan penonton, beda lagi dengan mereka yang bisa melihat gerakan pemuda beriris emas itu, kakashi contohnya, dia merasa pernah melihat gerakan yang dilakukan naruto entah dimana, "membelah sihir dengan kecepatan seperti itu, harus kuakui, dia punya kemampuan diluar batas nomal untuk anak seusianya, terlebih lagi, tekhnik yang dia gunakan untuk membelah peluru api itu, tekhnik legendaris raikage ke-3 yang dikatakan bahkan tidak bisa dikuasai oleh putranya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai raikage ke-4 hingga mencapai umur 20 tahun" jiraiya berkomentar, yang dibalas anggukan oleh orochimaru dan tsunade, sedangkan hiruzen masih menatap tajam naruto, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke melotot tidak percaya, melihat sihirnya dihentikan dengan mudah, "tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN…." Raungan sasuke membawa getaran kuat pada arena, naruto menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut bebek itu. Sasuke sendiri tengah meledakkan energy ungu gelap yang besar, " **mati….** ", dipunggung sasuke, aura hitam keunguan menguar, membentuk sosok prajurit berwarna ungu yang emmegang busur dan anak panah, diujung anak panah itu, api hitam tampak berkobar, (kalau pernah nonton inazuma eleven go, pasti tau proses keluarnya avatar setiap pemain, jadi cara keluar setiap sacred beast di fic ini sama dengan di anime inazuma eleven go, meski masih ada kejutan nantinya).

Diluar pembatas para penonton tercengang melihat beast sasuke, "akhirnya keluar, salah satu sacred beast kelas-S, sang dewa badai Susano'o, semua akan segera berakhir" nagumo berkomentar, yang diikuti anggukan oleh 2 orang yang selalu mengikuti sasuke, sakura dan ino. Diatas podium tempat kepala sekolah dan para sage, "spirit beast kelas-S, the god of storm Susano'o, apa bocah naruto itu bisa megalahkannya?" jiraiya berkomentar, "setauku, yang bisa mengalahkan Susano'o hanya kyubi, dan keberadaan kyubi saat ini tidak diketahui" orocimaru membalas, "tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bcoah itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan", didalam arena, " **kau akan mati disini, persetan dengan aturan akan kucabik-cabik tubuhmu** ", naruto sendiri hanya diam memandang wajah spirit beast sasuke, 'sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, masih belum saatnya, akan kugunakan itu saja'.

naruto masih terdiam, namun tiba-tiba saja dia mengubah posisinya, kakinya sedikit dilebarkan, tangannya dikepalkan, **'wind magic : zero pressure'** , tidak ada yang menyadarinya, namun disekitar naruto angin seperti berhenti bertiup, meski begitu oksigen masih tetap ada, memungkinkan pemuda tampan itu tetap bernafas bebas, **'ligthning magic : Full Cowling'** , percikan listrik berwarna emas menyelimuti naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda tampan itu terlihat seperti bersinar, tiba-tiba saja naruto menghilang, meninggalkan debu di tempatnya tadi berdiri, membuat sasuke serta pentonton tercengang, tiba-tiba saja, naruto sudah berada dibelakang sasuke, menghunuskan tangannya, dan dengan cepat menebaskannya ke punggung sasuke yang terlindungi sosok armor susano'o.

sasuke tersenyum remeh, melihat serangan naruto tidak memberi efek yang berarti pada armor sacred beastnya, "heh, serangan lemah seperti itu tidak akan bisa menggores armor susano'o" deklarnya angkuh. Naruto sendiri tidak menganggap serangannya gagal, melihat dia meninggalkan sedikit goresan pada aormor sacred beast 'yang katanya' kelas-S itu, 'menilik dari retakan yang kubuat, sacred beastnya masih dalam tahap perkembangan, selain itu dia tidak meregenerasi retakannya, dengan kata lain ada beberapa kemungkinan, kemungkinan yang pertama ada rentang waktu agar dia bisa meregenerasi armornya yang sepertinya sedikit tidak meyakinkan, karena hingga beberapa menit berlalu armornya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda regenrasi, kemungkinan yang kedua mananya tidak cukup untuk melakukian regenerasi akibat menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi terus menerus, kemungkinan yang ketiga …' analisa naruto berhenti ketika dia mendengar sasuke berteriak mengejeknya, "hey, tidak usah pasang wajah sok berfikir seperti itu, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang sudah dalam ' **beast mode** ' ini".

Penonton menatap sasuke dengan tatapan senang, "heh, si brengsek itu akhirnya tau, sedang berhadapan dengan siapa…" sakura tersenyum mengejek, yang diikuti anggukan oleh ino dan hinata, "tidak, bukan seperti itu" tiba-tiba saja neji bersuara, "apa maksudmu neji" ino bertanya, "benar, apa maksudmu nii-san, bukankah si bodoh itu diam karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi pada sacred beast sasuke-kun?" kali ini hinata yang mengeluarkan pendapat, "dia diam bukan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, perhatikan dengan seksama dibagian belakang armor susano'o sasuke" ketiga gadis pemuja sasuke itu mengikuti arah telunjuk neji, dan menemukanada sedikit retakan pada armor bagian belakang sasuke, "ada retakan disana, meskipun hanya retakan kecil, itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa dia telah memberi dampak pada armor susano'o sasuke, lagipula aku yakin, bahwa dia sudah mengetahui tentang susano'o, mengingat dia tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat sasuke mengeluarkan sacred beastnya, selain itu dari awal pertandingan hingga sekarang dia masih belum serius, meski hanya menciptakan retakan kecil, dia berhasil memberi goresan pada susano'o sasuke tanpa menggunakan sacred beastnya, itu menunjukkan bahwa dia punya kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan" neji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto masih setia dengan analisanya hingga dia akhirnya bersuara, "uciha….. kau tidak bisa melakukan regenerasi pada sacred beastmu….. kan?" sasuke tersentak, 'ba- bagaimana dia', "kau terlalu fokus untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sacred beastmu, hingga lupa, bahwa kau bisa saja bertemu dengan lawan yang bisa memberikan serangan pada beast kebanggaanmu itu" naruto menatap dengan datar sasuke, "heh, sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang sudah dalam mode ini, bahkan meski kau telah memberi retakan kecil pada susano'oku", naruto menghela nafas, 'orang ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran sedikit', "kalau begitu …." Naruto menunduk, matanya terhalang rambut putihnya, ' **lightning magic : lightning mode: kirin'** , tiba-tiba saja, aliran listrik yang tadi menutupi tubuh naruto kembali muncul, namun lebih ganas dari sebelumnya, lingkaran listrik tercipta dsekitar tubuhnya, semakin membesar hingga akhirnya menutupi seluruh tubunya dan membumbung tinggi, hingga menyentuh langit dimensi buatan itu, dengan suara bergemuruh, langit berubah menjadi hitam, gemuruh petir bersahutan, hingga beberapa detik kemudian petir tiba-tiba saja menyambar pusat lingkaran petir yang mnutupi tubuh naruto.

Penonton, ketiga wizard sage, serta hiruzen selaku kepala sekolah menatap arena dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "a-apa yang terjadi" salah seorang dari siswa KWA bertanya, siswa lain hanya terdiam, menatap kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di dalam dimensi buatan itu, disisi para guru, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tenagnya. Didalam arena, sasuke masih terlonjak melihat kejadian didepannya, entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan matanya terpaku pada tempat naruto, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sacred beastnya sudah menghilang karena kekurangan suplai mana. Lingkaran yang menutupi tubuh naruto masih berputar, petir masih melecut-lecut, menghalangi siapapun yang ingin mengganggu, lalu ketika lingkaran itu menghilang, penampilan naruto sedikit berubah, seragam sekolahnya masih setia terpasang, namun saat ini dia terlihat lebih 'bad boy', kancing seragamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar berisi, dengan berbagai macam luka menghiasi, rambutnya yang tadinya putih kini berubah menjadi keemasan dan lebih berantakan dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dia masih tertunduk, hingga wajahnya masih terhalang rambutnya.

Beberapa siswi yang melihat tubuhnya yang terekspos memerah, bahkan ada yang sudah mimisan hingga pingsan, disisi para wizard sage serta kepala sekolah, "tubuhnya, kehidupan macam apa yang dia jalani hingga mendapat luka sebanyaka itu" tsunade berkomentar, sebagai seorang wizard dengan kemampuan sihir penyembuh, dia paham betul, bahwa luka seperti itu tidak mungkin diakibatkan oleh latihan, tapi akibat pertarungan nyata yang bahkan bukan tidak mungkin bisa saja merebut nyawanya, "luka seperti tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang anak yang bahkan belum genap berumur 17 tahun" bahkan orochimaru yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya saat berhadapan dengan musuh, ikut menatap nanar luka-luka ditubuh pemuda itu. Kembali ke arena, naruto yang masih menunduk tiba-tiba bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar, "aaaaahhhhhh," hembusan nafas lega itu keluar, dia 'mematahkan' lehernya kekiri dan kekanan hingga suara 'kretek kretek' terdengar dengan jelas, "sudah cukup lama aku tidak keluar,…" dia mendongak, dan terlihatlah matanya yang tadinya berwarna emas kini berganti jadi semerah darah dengan pupil menyempit, hamper persis mata kurama, namun lebih sangar dan menyeramkan, dia mengambil nafas dan, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", mengaum, naruto mengaum, raungannya bahkan menggetarkan dimensi, membuat sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, "a-apa yang…..", "AKHIRNYA, hampir 10 tahun duduk dan diam tidak melakukan apapun, AKHIRNYA BISA BEBAS LAGI" dia berteriak gila.

Sasuke menatapnya horror, naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sasuke, menatapnya dengan liar, "JADI KAU, YANG MEMBUATKU BISA KELUAR LAGI, SEBAGAI RASA TERIMA KASIHKU, AKAN KU'GIGIT' KAU HINGGA…..", 'jangan bercanda kirin, ini bukan saatnya jadi liar, beri saja dia pelajaran dan akhiri, ini hanyalah latih tanding dan bukan pertarungan sungguhan, jadi jangan buat onar lagi, atau kau akan kuikat dan tidak kuizinkan keluar lagi', naruto tersentak, "tcih, kau tidak asik, 'naruto'" semua menatap bingung, kenapa naruto seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri?, apakah dia sudah gila akibat kekuatan tadi, kira-kira begitulah isi kepala semua yang ikut melihat pertarungan kali ini, sasuke masih dengan tatapan syoknya, yang tentu saja dengan gaya elit ala uciha, mengambil nafas lalu, "heh, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" dia kembali berkonsentrasi, sosok susano'o kembali keluar dari punggungnya, "MAJULAH, AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PERBEDAAN KEKUATAN KIT-" ucapannya terhenti ketika naruto sudah berada tepat didepannya, lalu sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya melayang akibat tendangan naruto mendarat di pipinya, menghempasakannya ke dinding pembatas dimensi, "ce-cepat sekali" gumamnya, "maaf saja ya, meskipun aku senang sudah keluar, tapi 'naruto' tidak mengizinkanku berlama-lama, jadi…" naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dihadapan sasuke yang masih bersandar di pembatas dimensi susano'onya sudah menghilang, "AKAN KUAKHIRI DENGAN CEPAT" naruto menghantam perutnya dengan tangan yang teraliri petir, membuat sasuke memuntahkan makan paginya,

' **recipro : extend** ' …..

 **TBC**

 **h-halo, semuanya, maaf saya masih hidup, d-dan masih melanjutkan chapternya, lebih tepatnya meremake chapter 3, yah, setelah saya piker-pikir, karena chapter 3 akan menjadi penentu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, maka saya harus sedikit memberi bumbu, dan soal word, maaf kalo malah dikurangi, tapi kalo semuanya dikeluarin sekarang, maka tidak akan jadi surprise, jadi selamat membaca saja. Saya tidak akan meminta maaf atas lamanya update, karena saya tau saya tidak pantas dimaafkan, jadi semoga saja remake chapter 3 ini bisa menjadi pemuas untuk para reader sekalian**

 **ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING : SEBELUM MEMBACA CHAPTER INI, SILAHKAN BACA CHAPTER TIGA LEBIH DULU, KAREN CHAPTER 3 SUDAH SAYA REMAKE, JADI SILAHKAN BACA CHAPTER 3 DULU UNTUK MENGHINDARI KEBINGUNGAN KETIKA MEMBACA CHAPTER INI OK? ^_^

"maaf saja ya, meskipun aku senang sudah keluar, tapi 'naruto' tidak mengizinkanku berlama-lama, jadi…" naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dihadapan sasuke yang masih bersandar di pembatas dimensi susano'onya sudah menghilang, "AKAN KUAKHIRI DENGAN CEPAT" naruto menghantam perutnya dengan tangan yang teraliri petir, membuat sasuke memuntahkan makan paginya,

' **recipro : extend** ' …..

 **SUMMARY :**

Dunia terbagi menjadi beberapa dimensi, salah satunya dimensi yang dihuni para penyihir dengan spirit beast mereka, namun ada dimensi yang sihuni oleh makhluk jahat yang berniat menghancrkan dunia, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Mari baca bersama langsung dari T K P

 **DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvv

Vvv

Vv

v

Gumaman naruto disertai suara bising yang menghiasi kakinya, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sasuke dari rasa penasarannya akibat kata-kata naruto tadi, pemuda berambut bebek itu kembali mengumpulkan tenaga seraya memikirkan cara agar dapat keluar dari situasi berbahaya yang dihadapinya sekarang, dia sadar, jika dia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menghindar dari serangan naruto yang selanjutnya, maka dia akan berakhir dengan rasa malu akibat kekalahan dari rakyat biasa. Di sisi penonton sendiri, para 'pengikut' sasuke terutama ketiga gadis fanatiknya itu menatap pujaan hati mereka dengan tatapan khawatir, "kenapa sasuke-kun diam saja, AYO SASUKE-KUN HAJAR ANAK TIDAK TAU MALU ITU" sakura berteriak, diikuti dengan 'yel-yel' oleh hinata dan ino.

Di balkon kepala sekolah dan para sage, empat psang mata penuh pengalaman itu menatap tajam ke arena, " **elemen's soul** kah, tak kusangka anak seusianya bisa memiliki kemampuan setinggi itu, menciptakan 'pribadi' baru dari elemennya, lalu diisi menggunakan energy elemen alam, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sembarang orang" jiraiya berkomentar, "ya, selain itu, mampu mempertahankan kesadaran **elemen's soul** nya dalam waktu yang relative lama tanpa kehilangan kesadaran, membuktikan kalau dia memiliki kapasitas mana yang tidak main-main, dan lagi, 'kepribadian lainnya' itu sepretinya sangat penurut padanya, mengingat bahwa dia bersedia mengakhiri pertarungan ini karena permintaan sang 'kepribadian utama'" orochimaru membalas.

Hiruzen dan tsunade hanya bisa menatap 'naruto' dalam diam, kemampuan pemuda itu benar-benar membuat mereka berdua sebagai seorang wizard dengan kemampuan yang dianggap tertinggi di KWA tercengang, apa yang membuat pemuda seumuran naruto harus berlatih hingga mencapai level yang sekarang? Dia bukanlah seorang dari klan bangsawan hingga dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjadi nomor satu diusia semuda itu, usianya bahkan belum sampai 17 tahun, tsundae dan hiruzen juga yakin, kalau pemuda itu tidak punya alasan hingga dia harus sekuat ini dalam waktu cepat. Mereka bertiga yakin, bahwa jika salah satu dari mereka bertarung dengan naruto, meski yakin bisa menang, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan babak belur atau bahkan sekarat sebelum berhasil menjatuhkan pemuda tampan itu.

Kembali ke arena, naruto bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, melesat dalam satu kedipan mata, dan lalu

BBUAAAKHHH

Mengantam sasuke dengan tangan yang teraliri petir, membuat sasuke memuntahkan makan paginya, sekaligus membuat pingsan pemuda keturunan uciha itu. Melihat sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri, wasit mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali ke penampilan normalnya, "PEMENANGNYA, KAZEMINARI NARUTO!" tidak ada tepuk tangan maupun sorakan yang mengiringi kemenangan naruto, yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh si 'putih' itu, "BATTLE DIMENSION, DIMENSION ONE, LOCK", arena berubah menjadi seperti ruang auditorium, menandakan dimensi arena sudah ditutup.

Naruto melangkah keluar dengan santai, meninggalkan sasuke yang tengah diurus oleh staf medis, namun ketika akan melangkah mendekati pintu, langkahnya terhalangi oleh para pengikut sasuke, "kau…, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE-KUN!", ino menunjuk naruto dengan tatapan marah, "KAU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN CARA CURANG UNTUK MENGALAHKAN SASUKE-KUN BUKAN?, MENGAKULAH", naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat ino semakin marah, bersiap melepaskan sihirnya, namun ditahan oleh sai, "hentikan yamanaka-san, menggunakan sihir diluar arena pertarungan dan tanpa persetujuan guru, akan membuatmu berada dalam masalah, meski kau adalah seorang pewaris klan sekalipun" sai menengahi, neji menimplai, "…..selain itu, tuduhanmu padanya tentang menggunakan cara curang itu tidak berdasar sama sekali, kau tentu tau, tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan cara curang dalam dimension arena, karena jika itu terjadi, maka dia akan langsung dikeluarkan secara otomatis dari arena….." timpalan neji membuat ino, hinata dan sakura memandang neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "lalu bagaimana sasuke-kun bisa kalah", pertanyaan sakura membuat naruto sedikit kesal, dia lelah, setelah menggunakan salah satu kartu trufnya, tentu saja tubuhnya perlu diistirahatkan, dan sekarang para pengikut fanatic si rambut bebek ini mengganggu istirahatnya?, "menyingkirlah…." Desisan naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang sedang bertengkar, "sebelum aku menyingkirkan kalian".

Intimidasi naruto entah bagaimana membuat mereka semua secara tidak sadar membuka jalan untuk pemuda itu, mererka hanya mampu terdiam ketika naruto berjalan melewati mereka, aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar tidak bersahabat, terutama sakura, dia kembali mengingat saat naruto mengancam mereka hari itu, agar mereka tidak mengganggu kehidupan si putih, agar mereka menjauh darinya, namun sakura yang terlanjur marah langsung kalap dan melemparkan sihir elemen air, puluhan jarum air melesat kea rah naruto, namun tanpa sakura sadari, " **sudah kubilang, menyingkirlah** " sebuah desisan tajam berasal dari belakang sakura membuat gadis berambut pink itu terperanjat, sensasi dingin di lehernya akibat sihir angina naruto yang ditajamkan membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin, " **jika kau tidak ingin menyingkir jangan salahkan aku jika klan haruno harus mencari pewaris yang baru** " tidak ada satupun dari 8 orang yang ada disana yang bergerak untuk menolong sakura, pasalnya leher gadis itu sudah sedikit mengeluarkan darah meski naruto hanya menempelkan tangangannya pada leher gadis itu, sedetik kemudian, naruto melepaskan sihirnya, kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih syok atas kejadian barusan.

Disisi naruto, pemuda bersurai putih itu berjalan dilorong akademi, namun tak jauh didepannya, seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut pendek berwarna hitam kembali menghadang, tak menghiraukan pria itu, naruto hanya berjalan melewatinya, ketika naruto sudah berada dibelakang pria itu, "kazeminari" naruto berhenti, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, dan hanya menatap datar kedepan, "apa yang kau inginkan, juumonji" pria yang dipanggil juumonji itu berbalik menghadap naruto yang masih memunggunginya, "ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu", "sudah tak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, kalian sendiri yang bilang begitu bukan?" naruto membalas, juumonji hanya menghela nafas, "kami tau ta-", "jika kalian tau, maka jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi", naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun sebuah hawa dingin kembali menghentikan kakinya, "kali ini apa yang kau inginkan, yotsuba" tak jauh dari posisi juumoni, seorang gadis bersurai hitam dan bermata biru, menatap naruto dengan pandangan sedih, "seperti yang juumonji-kun sampaikan naruto-kun, kami hanya ingin bicara".

Naruto kesal, tangannya mengepal, disekitarnya angina seperti berhembus liar, menghasilkan goresan-goresan kecil pada tiang dan tembok akademi, "sudah aku katakan, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, jadi berhentilah menggangguku" naruto sedikit membalikkan kepalanya, hingga matanya yang telah dalam mode 'king' menyebarkan terror pada kedua orang itu, "sampaikan ini juga pada saegusa, tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, kalian sendiri yang telah membuang persahabatan kita hanya demi memenuhi keserakahan kalian, memanfaatkanku demi kepuasan klan kalian, setelah semua itu kalian fikir aku akan kembali?, JANGAN BERCANDA!" hempasan aura berwarna putih kebiruan mendorong kedua orang didepan naruto mundur. Naruto menutup mata dan menghela nafas pelan, "pergilah, aku sedang lelah, dan berhentilah mengikutiku, kalian tau sendiri akibatnya jika 'dia' mengamuk" selepas mengetakan itu, naruto berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kekamar untuk istirahat.

Sementara juumonji dan gadis yang dipanggil yotsuba oleh naruto masih berdiam di tempat itu, hingga seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata merah keluar dari balik tiang, "kau sudah dengar sendiri saegusa, dia tidak ingin kita mengganggunya lagi" gadis yang dipanggil saegusa itu menunduk, dia mendengar semuanya, Karena itulah dia merasa sedih, " aku tau juumonji-kun semua yang terjadi pada naruto-kun adalah kesalahanku, karena keegoisanku ingin menjadikan sepuluh master klan sebagai yang terkuat, aku memanfaatkan naruto-kun, hingga…. Hingga" gadis yotsuba dengan nama lengkap yotsuba miyuki itu menenangkan saegusa dengan memeluknya, juumonnji sendiri menatap lorong akademi dengan tatapa miris, "ini bukan hanya salahmu, ini salah kita semua, seperti yang naruto bilang, demi memenuhi keserakahan klan kita, kita bahkan mengorbankan sahabat kita sendiri, dan sekarang setelah kita pernah berniat membunuhnya demi mengambil kekuatannya, kita tiba-tiba dating dan berniat minta maaf, tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan itu dengan mudah".

 **Skip two days later**

Dua hari pasca pertandingan naruto dan sasuke, serta pertemuan naruto dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya, kini pemuda bermata emas itu tengah duduk dikelas mendengarkan penjelasan dari salah satu guru akademi yang paling terkenal dengan kemalasannya kecuali dalam misi, hatake kakashi, pria yang entah kenapa menggunakan penutup wajah hingga hanya memperlihatkan wajah bagian atas serta rambutnya itu, tengah menjelaskan mengenai, "kunjungan wisata ini akan kita adakan di Kyoto, lebih tepatnya teritory para yokai, sebagai wujud kerjasama antara akademi ini dengan pihak yokai, maka kita akan mengirimkan beberapa siswa dan siswi dari setiap kelas sebagai perwakilan, mulai dari kelas dengan tingkatan F hingga kelas tingkatan S, tentu saja kalian yang merupakan kelas dengan tingkatan A akan diwakili oleh 10 siswa dengan kemampuan tertinggi pada saat ujian masuk, dengan kata lain 10 besar yang berhasil saat ujian masuk akan mewakili kelas ini saat kunjungan nanti, siapa tau saja kalian akan mendapatkan partner saat disana" seorang siswa tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya, "sensei, apa maksudnya dengan partner?", "oh nagumo-kun, partner yang kumaksudkan adalah, partner bertarung, lebih seperti menjalin kontrak, tidak seperti sacred beast kalian yang akan hidup dan mati bersama kalian, partner ini hanya akan berfungsi dan bisa kalian panggil hanya pada saat bertarung saja, ini akan lebih memudahkan kalian, karena jika setiap kalian bertarung dengan mengandalkan sacred beast kalian saja, maka itu akan sangat merepotkan kalian, karena memanggil sacred beast saja membutuhkan mana yang tidak sedikit, kau mengerti?" pertanyaan kakashi dijawab anggukan oleh nagumo, "baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi maka kelas ini kututup disini, sampai jumpa di kunjungan nanti".

Waktu istirahat di KWA sangatlah penting bagi para siswanya, kenapa? Ada dua hal, yang pertama bagi murid kelas C keatas, mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan murah bahkan gratis, yang kedua, bagi murid kelas B ke atas mereka bisa memeras murid dibawahnya dengan mudah tentu saja. Disisi sasuke dan 8 orang temannya, mereka tengah duduk di meja kantin dengan santai(plus sombongnya yang minta ampun), tidak ada yang berani bahkan untuk hanya sekedar lewat, tapi sepertinya ketidak beruntungan menghinggapi seorang siswa berambut model mangkok, yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya disampin meja sasuke dkk, yang kemudian tersandung, dan menumpahkan semangkuk ramen panas tepat didepan sasuke, "ma-ma-maafkan aku uciha-sama, ak-aku tidak sengaja" siswa tadi segera mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan berniat membersihkan seragam sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan bersarang diperutnya, dia melayang dan menabrak beberapa meja hingga hancur, "tidak sengaja kau bilang?, apa kau pikir ketidak sengajaanmu itu bisa membebaskanmu dari kesalahanmu? HAH" sasuke meraung, menatap siswa tadi dengan pandangan garang, mendudukan dirinya didepan siswa itu, memegang kedua pipinya, "siapa namamu", "l-l-lee", sasuke menyeringai, "lee, dari namamu kau seorang petarung, iya kan?" lee mengangguk lemah, perutnya terasa sakit, selain itu terlihat seperti bekas terbakar disana, sasuke pasti menggunaka elemennya saat menendang.

Kantin KWA tiba-tiba menjadi lengang, tidak ada yang mau menolong lee, tentu saja, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan pewaris dari salah satu sepuluh master klan. Sasuke masih memgangi pipi lee, "karena kau seorang petarung, maka bagaimana kalau kau sparring denganku?" wajah lee memucat, dia tidak mungkin menang melawan sasuke, meski kemampuan bertarungnya lumayan hebat, tapi melawan sasuke yang memiliki kemampuan sihir diatas rata-rata murid lainnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena itulah, lee segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "kau ingin aku memaafkanmu bukan?, kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku, tenang saja, aku akan sedikit lembut padamu" nada menyeramkan serta ekspresi gelap sasuke semaikn membuat lee benar-benar ingin lari saat itu juga, dia hamper saja kencing dicelana jika saja, "apa yang kau lakukan uciha" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian sasuke dkk dan juga lee, tak jauh dari mereka, seorang namikaze kurama berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya, jika dilihat lebih jelas ekspresi kemarahan akan samar terlihat diwajah tampannya, "sebaiknya hentikan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum aku yang akan menghentikanmu" ancaman kurama terbukti ampuh dengan sasuke yang mendecih sebal sembari menatap tajam lee, "sampai jumpa lain waktu lee" desisan itu menandakan kemarahan sasuke yang masih belum reda.

Kurama yang melihat lee masih berbaring, memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda berambut bob itu lalu memeriksa keadaannya, "bagaimana keadaanmu", lee hanya mampu tersenyum meringis seraya mencoba menguatkan dirinya, "tidak terlalu buruk senpai" sebuah kebohongan yang tertangkap jelas dimata kurama, "kau kuat, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita mengobati lukamu lebih dulu" kurama membantu lee berjalan dengan memapahnya, menimbulkan tatapan iri dari beberapa gadis disana, melihat betapa beruntungnya orang seperti lee bisa dipapah oleh kurama. Perjalanan mereka ke ruang kesehatan tidak begitu lama, mengingat kantin dan ruang kesehatan tidak begitu jauh, setelah masuk, kurama mendudukkan lee, dikursi hingga tak lama kemudian, seorang masuk. Tusnade senju melihat lee dan kurama yang tengah duduk terpisah, melihat perut lee membuat tsunade segera memberikan pertolongan segera, "apa yang terjadi padanya kurama", "uciha sasuke" nama yang disebutkan kurama sudah cukup membuat tsunade mengerti garis besarnya, "kusarankan kau menjauh darinya lee-kun", kurama terperanjat, "kau tau dia?", mendengar pertanyaan kurama sonatk membuat tsunade terkekeh kecil, "tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan kenal siswa yang menjadi langganan ruang kesehatan ini?, lee-kun sering keluar masuk ruang kesehatan karena luka berat maupun ringan setelah latihan maupun sparring dengan murid lainnya" kurama kembali terkaget mendengar penjelasan tsunade, "kenapa kau sampai seperti itu?" lee sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak begitu mahir dalam sihir, karena itulah aku memfokuskan diriku dalam berlatih martial art's, serta beberapa seni beladiri lainnya, meski sihirku tidak sekuat teman-teman yang lain, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa meski tanpa sihir sekalipun aku akan menjadi prajurit yang kuat".

Perkataan tanpa ragu yang dikeluarkan lee membuat kurama tertegun hingga akhirnya tersenyum senang, "kau hebat" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan kurama, tekad yang dimiliki lee mungkin setara dengan 'orang itu', "kau mirip dengan'nya'", "eh?, 'dengannya'?, siapa senpai", lee bertanya, tapi hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh kurama, "cepatlah sembuh, lalu sparringlah denganku" entah kenapa tantangan yang diajukan oleh kurama tidak membuat lee takut, tak seperti tantangan yang diajukan sasuke, daripada bertarung melawan, lebih seperti berlatih bersama, karena itulah tanpa ragu lee menjawab, "ha'I, dengan senang hati" jawabnya bersemangat. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan lee, kurama memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu, dengan dalih ada urusan yang cukup penting untuk diselesaikan.

Selepas keluar dari ruang kesehatan kurama tampak berjalan menuju belakang gedung akademi, disana terlihat seseorang sedang memunggunginya, "maaf membuatmu menunggu", orang itu masih belum berbalik, "ada apa hingga kau memintaku bertemu disini", "kita akan bergerak tak lama lagi, 'mereka' juga sudah memulai pergerakan, sebelum itu, kita harus menemukan'nya' lebih dulu dibanding mereka", kurama terkekeh, "aku sudah menemukannya" orang itu berbalik, dengan tatapan terkejut dia menatap kurama, "kau, sejak kapan?" kurama kembali terkekeh, "sejak satu tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya bertemu secara tidak sengaja" orang itu menatap kurama kesal, "dan kau tidak membertahukannya kepadaku?", "butuh waktu, terlebih lagi 'dia' baru saja 'bangkit', untuk sekarang masih 50%, jadi masih butuh waktu cukup lama, karena itu jugalah aku baru memberitahukannya sekarang" orang itu menghela nafas, "aku mengerti, lebih baik tetap jaga 'dia', akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah" kurama mengangguk.

Hening melanda mereka cukup lama, hingga salah satunya mulai angkat bicara, "untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai 'terlihat' atau mereka akan 'menggigitmu'" setelah berkata demikian orang itu menghilang, meninggalkan kurama yang menatap langit sore dengan tatapan sendu, 'heh, bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan untuk melindungi cahaya, benar-benar seorang pahlawa heee, tapi sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu….

….kaguya"

 **T B C**

 **Holaaaaaa, ryuga-kun disini, ini chapter empat yang saya bilang, oya, saya memasukkan beberapa karakter yang pastinya sudah dikenal oleh senpai serta para reader pecinta anime sekalian, cerita ini rencananya akan saya lanjutkan hingga episode yang entah keberapa, tentang jadwal up saya tida kbisa berkata pasti, jadi silahkan ditunggu saja bagi yang berminat, itu saja.**

 **Hakumei ryuga OUT**


End file.
